


Rock And A Roll With The Ad Exec

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-02
Updated: 2004-12-06
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin is a famous rock star and Brian is hired to do the adverstising for his tour.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

**Authors Note - I'm not really sure about this so let us know if I should continue. Thanks. Also I know it's short next one will be longer**

* * *

Brian’s POV

 

I down what I think is my fifth glass of Beam in the last hour as I go over the new campaign Vance has put me on. I wonder if I should tell Mikey who the ad is for as I see the man in question enters Woody’s.

 

“Hey Brian” Mikey says walking over to sit on one of the stools next to me.

 

“Hey Mikey” I greet as I order another drink “Where is the professor tonight” I ask drunkenly.

 

“He’ll be down later he wants to finish writing a chapter for his new book”

 

“I’m designing an ad campaign for the Jay Tay tour” I say. Glancing out of the corner of my eye I can see it on his face he’s going to explode three, two one.

 

“Did you say Jay Tay oh my fucking god I love him you have to let me meet him please Brian I will do anything. You know he’s gay right and he writes all his songs and and and oh my god he is just so fucking gorgeous you have seen him right” I nod my head at the appropriate times while I try to block out Michaels rambling.

 

“Mikey..Mikey MIKEY” I shout to get his attention he looks up at me with a questioning face “I’m going to go” I say simply as I slide of the stool and head out the door. Stepping outside I run for my car without getting too soaked once the door is closed I lean back in the seat. Fuck tomorrow I’m going to have to deal with some bratty teenage kid. Why me I think as I pull away from the curb and down the street towards my loft.

 

***

 

Justin’s POV

 

It has been almost four years since I’d left this place and I’d sworn to myself that I would never return. There are too many memories here to many reminders. I look out of the window and stare down the street that still haunts me till this day. As I look around at the familiar places I see myself four years ago, this child who thought anything was possible if you tried hard enough. Although sometimes its true working hard does have its rewards just not the rewards I was looking for at the time. Love that’s what I wanted, to love and be loved back but life never works out the way you think it will. I learned that day that love is a dangerous thing to be involved in, until that day I never knew that such a small word could cause so much pain. After I’d lost the last person I loved I vowed never to love anyone again. I’m brought back to reality by the sound of my driver calling my name.

 

“Sir we have arrived at the hotel. Are you alright Sir” My driver asks with concern.

 

“I’m fine it’s probably just jet lag” I explain as I step out of the black limousine and under the umbrella my bodyguard is holding. 

 

As we make our way towards the entrance of the hotel, I hear the sound of the limo driving away. Crusher my bodyguard returns from the front desk with the keys to our rooms, we make it to them without having any problems. When Crusher finally leaves me alone I pull out a packet of cigarettes from my pocket. Lighting one up I make my way across the room to stand in front of the large window. Opening the window slightly to flick my ash out of, I stare down at the city below me.

 

“Welcome back to brilliant Pittsburgh Justin” I say to myself before tossing the cigareete out the window.


	2. Rock And A Roll With The Ad Exec

**Authors Note - Thanks for the reviews guys *hugs* :D**

* * *

Brian’s POV

 

“Fucking hell” I murmur as I reach my arm out of my warm bed to silence the annoying beeping noise coming from my alarm. Throwing back the duvet I head off to the bathroom in search of some aspirin. I didn’t drink that much last night, did I. I turn on the shower and step under the scolding spray just as my phone begins to ring. Fuck it let the answer machine get it that’s why they were invented in the first place. After a few more rings the answer machine finally kicks in “You’ve reached Brian Kinney. Leave a message I’m busy”

 

“Brian its Cynthia” Oh great my assistant “Where the fuck are you, you’re an hour late. Vance is after your blood, Brian I know you’re there so pick up the dam phone now” Cynthia screams.

 

Turning off the shower I wrap a towel around my waist and cross the loft to get the phone. “What Cynthia?” I shout down the phone at her.

 

“Vance is on the war path you missed this morning’s staff meeting. The first staff meeting of you being partner I might add”

 

“Shit I totally forgot I’ll be in work in about ten minutes” I tell her before hanging up the phone. I race to my bedroom to quickly get changed, once dressed I collect my briefcase and head out the door. Driving like a lunatic towards the Vanguard Agency I quickly run over a few ideas for the Jay Tay pitch in my head. Reaching the Agency in record time I pull the jeep to a stop and get out. Entering the building I’m immediately set upon by Vance while Cynthia hovers in the background.

 

“Where the hell have you been?” Vance tells ignoring the look of nervousness we’re receiving from the other employees. “Busy” I reply before stepping around him and going to my office followed closely behind by Cynthia. Today is going to be hell I just know it, having to listen to some snotty nosed spoilt teenage brat for two hours.

 

***

 

Justin’s POV

 

I pull the duvet over my head while the pounding on the door continues. “Go away” I shout burying myself deeper under the covers. The pounding on the door suddenly stops I lay quietly and listen for any sound coming from behind the door, hearing none I poke my head out of the duvet and survey my hotel room. Unfortunately for me it wasn’t a dream I’m still in dreary old Pittsburgh. I pull back the covers and climb out of bed. Walking over to the large window I look out at the city. Just like I thought even in daylight this place seems no better. I make my way to the bathroom to relieve myself before turning on the shower and climbing in. Washing my hair I close my eyes and try to keep my emotions under control, it wouldn’t do any good for my career if I just suddenly lost it during one of the meetings. 

 

I emerge from the bathroom wearing only a towel and carefully start laying out my clothes for the day on the bed. I let the towel fall from my waist and onto the floor just as Lexus decides to unlock the door to my room.

 

“Shit Lexus” I yell as I pull on my pants “What the fuck are you doing?” I demand angrily at the invasion of privacy. 

 

“Sorry Jay” Lexus says closing the door behind him “Crusher said you were not answering the door so I went down to reception to get the spare key” he says in a way of an explanation. Pulling the T-shirt over my head I half listen to Lexus as he tells me today’s itinerary. “You have a breakfast meeting with your record label at eight. At nine thirty you have a meeting with an advertising agency, to discuss the promotion for your tour. A photography shoot at eleven, then a radio interview at one. You also have a meeting with the journalist from the Out newspaper at two, followed by rehearsals at three. You then have an autograph signing at the local GLC at five and finally a live performance at a club called Babylon at eleven” Lexus tells me

 

“Well that’s good and what do you have planned for me between the GLC autograph signing and the live performance at Babylon maybe some rectal surgery” I rant as I pull on my shoes.

 

“Justin please” he begins to say before I cut him off. “Don’t call me that” I shout “You have no right to call me that”

 

“I’m sorry Jay, look how about after the autograph signing I book you into a spa before the Babylon show” Lexus says

 

“Fine” I reply sighing feeling a little calmer.

 

“Good boy now come on lets go” he says handing me my jacket before ushering me out of the door.

 

After having breakfast with my record label my driver takes us to Vanguard Advertising Agency. Pulling up around the back my driver gets out and opens the door for me. Stepping out I walk through the back entrance with Lexus and Crusher walking either side of me. As we enter the main building we are greeted by some old guy.

 

“Welcome Jay Tay it’s an honour to meet you. I’m Gardener Vance” the man says as he shakes my hand.

 

“Hey” I reply in a bored tone

 

“Please follow me and I will introduce you to the man who will be working on your campaign” Gardener says. We follow him down and corridor and enter what looks to me like a boardroom. Gardener motions for us to sit before leaving the room. Gardener returns a few minutes later accompanied by a tall gorgeous dark haired man.

 

“Gentleman I would like you to meet your Advertising genius Brian Kinney” Gardener says as Brian steps forward to shake everyone’s hand, as soon as his hand touched mine I felt an immediate spark.

 

“Nice to meet you” Brian says letting go of my hand

 

“Pleasures all mine” I reply seductively. I lean back in my chair and stare at the man before me, as my gaydar goes off, Jackpot.

 

***

 

Brian’s POV

 

I’m sitting in my office listening to Michael tell me about Emmett’s new guy when I’m interrupted by the sound of knocking on my door. “Mikey” I say interrupting him “I’ve got to go someone’s knocking at my door I’ll see you later at Babylon bye” I say to Michael as I hang up the phone. “Come in” I say as my door opens and Vance appears.

 

“Brian Jay Tay is here” Vance says as I follow him down the corridor. Walking into the room I see Jay Tay slouching in his seat I almost feel sorry for the kid he looks bored out of his mind. I stare at the blonde while Vance is busy kissing their asses and praising me up, when he’s finished I step forward to shake each of their hands in turn. I have to admit that Jay Tay is hot the pictures I was faxed don’t do him justice. He’s wearing black tight fitted leather pants, a navy t-shirt and a black leather jacket.

 

“Nice to meet you” I say

 

“Pleasures all mine” Jay replies in a way that goes straight to my dick. I knew this day was going to be hell.


End file.
